


The Game

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feilong and Asami and Takaba all happen to meet in a public park near a basketball court.  A timed writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from the old Viewfinder writing group vf scribbles, this one a timed writing. We had 75 minutes to write a story with the theme "public". I wrote this in a car on a trip to my parents' house. It sure is hard to write and steer at the same time! *kidding!* Anyway, this got a single draft and spellcheck and it's as I originally typed it out. Posted to my LJ on Dec 31, 2005.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~

Asami clutched his side and slowed. He bent at the waist, breath coming fast. Maybe it really was time to give up those cigarettes. Either that or give up jogging. The sun was hot on the back of his neck. He stood up and looked around for a public water fountain. He saw some kids gathered around one over by a basketball court and headed towards them. 

The water was cool and refreshing. He cupped some in his hand and tossed it through his hair, then splashed more down his face and neck. It trickled to his t-shirt, soaking in, darkening the blue material. That was better. 

Shouts from the court caught his attention. He pushed the wet hair back from his eyes and looked over. There was a hot game in progress. Five Americans against four Japanese and...

He grinned. He never would have guessed. His grin faltered and his eyes narrowed in appreciation. The tall form on the court was walking cockily towards the other players, arms loose at his sides, eyes alert, a challenging joke on his half smiling lips. His tank top was soaked with sweat, plastered to his body. That perfect hair, tied back and wet. Tendrils had escaped around his face and were stuck to it.

He slowed as he neared the boy dribbling the ball, arms stretched out low and to the sides. His body lowered, knees bent, he balanced on the toes of his high-tops. The American charged forward, dribbling to the side, protecting the ball with his body. Feilong was faster though, shooting his arm through the boy's protection, knocking the ball from his grip, taking control, spinning about, running full out as he headed for his own team's basket. He neared, and in a magnificent leap, swung the ball around in an arc and slammed it through the hoop. He dropped to the ground grinning, his teammates swarming him and slapping his back. He grinned and pointed towards the American center and said something that had the man laughing.

He walked to the side of the court to grab a bottle of water sitting beside a gym bag. He opened it and took a swig, tilting his head back and letting the water pour into his throat. Then he let some of it splash over his face and run down his body. He shook his head, hair and water flying. Then he stilled and looked to the side, straight at Asami. A small smile appeared on his face. He turned and shouted to a teammate, who tossed him the ball. 

Feilong took it in two hands and threw it forcefully towards him. Asami caught the ball in disbelief. Feilong had to be kidding. Asami was still feeling the effects of the jogging, and frank with himself, felt every one of his thirty-five years. 

"What's the matter old man? The only challenge you up to these days involve pretty boys? Want to take on a man for once at a real sport?"

Asami's eyes narrowed. He might be feeling a little tired, but he could plaster this pussy all over the court any day.

"One on one, first basket wins."

Feilong grinned. He walked back to the court and spoke to the other players, pointing out Asami. They glanced over and laughed, then walked to the sides of the court, where they stood and waited.

Asami walked over. Feilong waved a hand at the other men. "I told them it would only take a moment."

Asami looked at him calmly. "And you were right. I'll have you back to them shortly, safe and sound and a little wiser."

Feilong glared and gestured to the sideline. "You take the ball first. You don't have a chance anyway."

Asami laughed inside. Half the game was psychological, and Feilong just gave away the first advantage in a fit of pique.

He moved to the sideline, letting Feilong see his confidence in his walk and stance. He dribbled the ball slowly, considering his options. He had to make this fast. He didn't have the stamina of the younger man, not after 20 years of smoking.

"Hey! Asami!" He looked around, still off the court so in no danger. Oh Christ. That was all he needed. Takaba and his friends were stopped off to the side. With some girls. From the look on Takaba's face, the girls were forgotten. "Asami! Kick that Chinese prick's ass all the way back to Hong Kong! 

"Yeah? What do I get in return?"

Takaba flushed. He raised his chin, signaling just what Asami would get for a victory.

Asami laughed and turned back to Fei. "You might have had a chance before, but there's no way in hell I'm losing now."

"We'll see. If you're done posing before your boy toy, why don't you go ahead and humiliate yourself."

Asami didn't wait for him to finish. He spun around onto the court, past an unprepared Feilong. Feilong sped into his path, blocking him with outstretched arms, hands darting in, flying at him from constantly changing directions. Asami blocked with his body. It was strength versus speed, solidity versus fluidity, power versus grace. Asami kept turning, finding his path blocked, but slowly pushing down the court. Then they were within 15 feet of the basket and Feilong wasn't budging.

Asami no longer heard Takaba's shouts. His breath was loud in his ears, Feilong's sweat and his blended as they pressed each other. They danced at the end of the court, movements in opposition but in harmony. They twisted and turned in some bizarre kind of tango, back to front, flesh rubbing flesh. Asami felt Feilong's chest pushing against his back. His head turned slightly to the side, their eyes meeting. For a moment they weren't on the court, but hundreds of miles away, years away... Feilong faltered. Asami spun past him and took the shot, knowing it was his only chance. Feilong sprang towards him but it was too late. The ball sailed up and over, sinking through the hoop.

Asami stopped under the basket, breathing hard. Feilong stood back, hands hanging at his side. Takaba ran up shouting, and pounded Asami on the back with his hand, then he realized what he'd done and stepped back, blushing again, eyes confused. He looked from man to man, both still just standing there.

"What's wrong with you two?! That was great! I've never seen playing like that here!"

That shook both the men out of their thoughts. Feilong smiled ruefully. "For an old man, you're not bad."

Asami looked at him, then said quietly. "I had an advantage."

Feilong nodded. "And you took it. That's what the game is about."

"Not always. That's not always the way it should be played. Though it always turns out that way."

He looked at Feilong, wondering if he got the message. Feilong nodded. "I play here every weekend when I'm in Tokyo." He paused, then went on, fire in his eyes. "You'll never win that way again." Then he turned and walked back to his teammates, still proud, still cocky.

Asami turned to look at Takaba, who asked "What the hell was that all about?"

"That was about you coming to my offices at Club Sion tonight at 8:00. Wear a suit. If you're late, you'll pay."

Takaba glared. "Just because you won –"

Asami smirked and cut him off. "Just because I won." He looked at Feilong's back, thinking that maybe this time, he did.

 

~end~


End file.
